diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nevex Knobels
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Analyse und Entzauberung von magischen Fallen| Arsenal =| Vorname = Nevex| Nachname = Knobels| Geburtsname =| Geburt = Gnomeregan| Alter = 58| Zugehörigkeit = Allianz| Gilde = Magiersanktum Sturmwind| Größe =1,03m | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = Braun| Augenfarbe = Violett| Gesinnung = Neutral Gut }} Allgemeines Nevex Knobels ist ein weitgehend gewöhnlicher Gnom und als Magier an der Akademie der magischen Künste und Wissenschaften zu Sturmwind. Persönlichkeit Nevex ist in vielen Punkten ein recht typischer Gnom. Er geht sehr ergebnisoffen in so gut wie jedes Gespräch und bemüht sich immer um Vorurteilsfreiheit und Objektivität. Seine teils etwas wirren oder zumindest unnötig komplizierten Gedankengänge werden oft direkt auch ausgesprochen. Es fehlt auch nicht an der gnomischen Neugier, besonders wenn es um Bereiche geht, bei denen er eine gewisse Kompetenz hat. Im Gegensatz zu zu den meisten anderen Gnomen fehlt ihm allerdings die unbedingte Offenheit. Nevex ist immer bemüht seine Aussagen möglichst so zu halten, dass niemand sie als angreifend verstehen kann und ist oft übertrieben höflich zu seinen Gesprächspartnern, fast unabhängig von ihrem Stand. Dies ist nur eines von mehreren Zeichen einer gewissen Konfliktscheue. Streitthemen werden oft abgewunken, er lehnt Hilfsanfragen so gut wie nie ab und vermeidet andre Leute, wenn er erwartet sie unter dem Einfluss von düsteren Emotionen zu finden. Äußerlichkeiten Nevex ist ein körperlich recht gewöhnlicher Gnom. Mit etwas über einem Meter ist seine Höhe recht durchschnittlich und seine Statur ist auch eher durchschnittlich. Er mag vielleicht ein wenig breiter sein als die meisten Gnome, aber es ist recht leicht erkennbar, dass das wohl nicht von besonders viel Training kommt, eine Beobachtung, die wohl von seinem kleinen Bäuchlein unterstützt wird. Die weitgehend schwielenlosen Hände lassen darauf schließen, dass er wohl nicht besonders viel Zeit mit körperlicher Arbeit oder in Tüftlerwerkstätten verbringt. Auf dem rechten Handrücken zeigen sich etwas steife rosane Stellen, wohl Brandnarben. Sein auftreten ist so gut wie immer von einem offenen Lächeln begleitet, während seine violetten Augen neugierig die Umgebung beobachten... oder Teile der Umgebung, wobei sie nicht immer dort zu verweilen scheinen wo man die interessanteren Eindrücke vermutet hätte. Der Gnom selbst ist dabei normalerweise gut gepflegt, auch wenn bei aller Mühe die uneinheitliche Gesichtsbehaarung einfach nie ordentlich wirkt. Die übliche Kleidung ist wohl im Prinzip recht guter Qualität und wurde angemessen behandelt... aber recht offensichtlich schon länger im Gebrauch. An seiner Hüfte hängt so gut wie immer eine lederne Gürteltasche, die augenscheinlich fast zum bersten gefüllt ist. Fertigkeiten und Wissen Magisches Wissen Allgemeines Wissen Neben dem magischen Wissen verfügt Nevex über allerlei Wissen aus seiner Kindheit und Reisezeit. Wie die meisten Gnome versteht er sich auf Grundlagen von Tüfteleien, Ingenieurskunst und Naturwissenschaften, dazu einige Grundlagen der Alchemie. Von den Reisen her wurde ein solides Grundwissen in verschiedenen Sozialwissenschaften, Philosophie, Geographie, Zoologie und anderen Fähigkeiten aufgebaut, die beim Überleben auf Reisen hilfreich sind. Biographie Herkunft Nevex wuchs in einer typischen gnomereganer Hausgemeinschaft auf. Während seiner Kindheit lebte und lernte er unter Naturwissenschaftlern, Ingenieuren und Tüftlern, Philosophen, Sozialwissenschaftlern und dem hin- und wieder auftauchendem Magier Niggle Nanoglimm die Grundlagen verschiedenster Wissensgebiete. Im Gegensatz zu allen seinen Altersgenossen in der Gemeinschaft konnte er sich für die klassischen Gebiete der Tüftlerei und Alchemie allerdings nie wirklich erwärmen, was zwangsläufig zu einem gewissen Einzelgängertum führte. Deshalb war es kein großes Problem, als der Arkanist Nanoglimm ihm in seinem 23. Lebensjahr anbot mit ihm auf seine Reisen zu kommen und sich von ihm in der arkanen Magie Schulen zu lassen, bei der Nevex schon früh schnelles Verständnis gezeigt hatte. Wanderjahre Die nächsten Jahre verbrachte Nevex fast immer auf Reisen, beschäftigt mit irgendwelchen aktuellen Projekten seines Meisters. Niggles Forschungen, die auch die Grundlage von Nevex' Stuiden bildeten, umfassten vor allem die Kulturen und Geschichten anderer Völker und Volksgruppen und wenn man darüber genug erfahren hatte immer den Versuch, die Entwicklung der magischen Traditionen in einem Landstrich systematisch zu rekonstruieren. In diesem Kontext brachte Niggle Nevex je nach Bedarf einen sehr langsam größer werdenden Schatz an Zauberformeln bei, ohne die strukturellen Grundlagen einer akademischen Ausbildung dabei zu beachten. Das wichtigste Mittel für die Studien der beiden war natürlich die direkte Feldforschung an alten, aber immernoch aktiven Zaubern. Hierfür wurden oft extra alte Ruinen und Gräber aufgesucht, die nicht selten mit erstaunlich potenten Wachzaubern bestückt waren, die oft einen guten Einblick in den magischen Stand einer Gesellschaft erlaubten. Als praktischer Nebeneffekt bewachten die Zauber oft durchaus wertvolle Schätze, die ohne lebenden Besitzer herumlagen, weshalb die beiden keine Probleme mit finanziellen Mitteln hatten. Die Jahrzehnte des gemeinsamen Wanderns fanden ein jähes Ende, als Niggle eine komplexere Entzauberung im Dämmerwald misslang und er die Effekte der finstereren Wachverzauberung nicht abwehren konnte. Obwohl zunächst nichts festzustellen war, verhielt sich Nevex' Meister in den Wochen nach dem Vorfall immer jähzorniger und fing an mit sich selbst zu reden, teils in Nevex unbekannten Sprachen. In einem klareren Moment riet Niggle Nevex dann schließlich besser alleine weiter zu reisen, während er die Hilfe von Experten suchen würde. Da er diesen Vorschlag mit einer Furcht vor ihm auslösenden Bezauberung unterstützte, kam Nevex diesem tatsächlich ohne viel Reflexion darüber nach. Das Militär Nevex Versuche seine Studien alleine fortzusetzen waren eher kurzer Dauer. Schon sehr kurze Zeit nach der Trennung von seinem Meister wurde er in einer Grabstätte von der Nachtwache aufgegriffen und wegen des Verdachtes auf nekromantische Absichten erstmal weggesperrt. Da diese Vorwürfe glücklicher Weise nicht bestätigt werden konnten, wurde er schließlich wegen seiner Störung der Grabesruhe und Grabräuberei an gnomische gerichtsbarkeit übergeben. Wieder unter Gnomen wurde ihm klar gemacht, dass das Ergebnis einer Verhandlung vermutlich nicht sehr positiv für ihn wäre, da man ja immerhin die Sorgen der Verbündeten in der Allianz ernst nehmen müsste und das die für alle Parteien beste Lösung vielleicht wäre, sich stattdessen für die Armee zu verpflichten, was Nevex dann schließlich auch tat. Die nächsten zwei Jahre waren eine sehr langweilige Erfahrung. Da Nevex die meisten Fähigkeiten fehlten, die den Nutzen eines Arkanisten auf dem Feld auszeichnen, er aber ein solides magisches Grundwissen hatte, dass einen Einsatz als gewöhnlicher Soldat zu Verschwendung machen würde, wurde er zunächst in eine ruhigere Einheit zum "Schutz der inneren Sicherheit" eingeteilt, während sein Fall bearbeitet wurde. Innerhalb dieser Einheit, die wohl alles von fast-Deserteuren bis zu völlig inkompetenten Soldaten beinhaltete erlebte er eine Lebensphase, die wohl vor allem als Langweilig zu bezeichnen ist. Bis auf eher Wachdienste und die gelegentlichen Ertüchtigungsaufgaben hatte er so gut wie nichts zu tun, ein Zustand an den sich Nevex langsam gewöhnte... Die Akademie und aktueller Status Die nächste Veränderung kam wieder recht plötzlich. rightDie gnomische Arkanerie, die seinen Fall bisher bearbeitet hatte, war endlich zu seiner Entscheidung gekommen. Während man selber keine Ausbildungskapazitäten für den unkonventionell geschulten jungen Arkanisten hatte, wurde die Akademie der magischen Künste und Wissenschaften in Sturmwind angeschrieben, um sich Nevex anzunehmen. Eine persönliche Vorstellung dort verlief hinreichend positiv und seine Wehrverpflichtung wurde für die Dauer seiner magischen Ausbildung ausgesetzt. In der Akademie wurde Nevex in den Novizenrang eines Lehrlings eingestuft und lernte direkt unter Erzmagierin Rosemarie Sonnenglanz. Dazu arbeteite er als Novizenvertreter in der Verwaltung und assistierte dem theoretischen Illusionisten Magus Schreiber bei seinen Forschungen. Um den Mangel an gnomischen Kontakten zu überwinden organisiert er einmal im Monat einen Stammtisch für die Gnome in Sturmwind. Durch con seinem Rechtsvertreter geführte Verhandlungen während des Studiums, schaffte er es seine Verpflichtungen dem gnomischen Militär gegenüber auf gelegentliche buchhalterische Tätigkeiten reduzieren zu lassen. Im Spätsommer des letztenn Jahres schloss er dann seine Ausbildung ab und bestand die Prüfung zum Magier. Nach einer Pause für kleine Reisen bewarb er sich erneut an der Akademie als Weissagungsmagier mit dem Forschungsschwerpunkt der Natur des Geistes und von Geisterwesen. Recht kurz darauf nahm er die Rolle als Mentor auf Probe an und unterrichtet seitdem Olivia Bates Soziales Umfeld Familiäres Umfeld: * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Niggle Nanoglimm - Lehrmeister (verschollen) Umfeld der Akademie: * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Arcaynas Düsterherz - Kommilitione und freundschaftliche Bekanntschaft. Unnahbar hatte man schon bei den Elfen? Dann sagen wir verschwiegen und ein wenig geheimniskrämerisch. Partner von Rachnel. * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Magus Henri Carter - Magier an der Akademie und Archäologe. Nett, freundlich, unverkrampft, recht offen, geduldig.. Aber ich glaube manchmal ein wenig zu stark von seinen Emotionen gesteuert. * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Magus Piix Lexifix - Magierin, Inschriftenkundige, Gnomin. Ich mag sie. Ihre Stimmungsschwankungen scheinen ja jetzt unter Kontrolle zu sein. * Bild:IconSmall HalfElf Female.gif Hochmagierin Lanyia Waldesruh - Leiterin des Zirkels. Ich finde sie recht schwer zu durchschauen, immer ein wenig abgehoben aber nie unfreundlich oder abweisend. Allerdings weis ich nicht, ob sie überhaupt zu persönlichen Beziehungen zu anderen fähig ist. * Bild:IconSmall HighElf Female.gif Erzmagierin Liyaniel Abendlied - Erzmagierin der Akademie und manchmal einfach seltsam. Meist oberflächlich recht nett und im Unterricht, aber es wirkt schon als wäre sie sehr oft nicht wirklich mit der anliegenden Situation beschäftigt, sondern immer mit besorgniserregenderen Dingen in der Zukunft...oder Vergangenheit. * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Magus Benjamin Darijan - Mein ehemaliger Mentor... Sehr steif, aber ehrlich an seiner Arbeit interessiert und mit trockenem Humor. * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Magus Keldric Weller - Kollege, der recht neu im Zirkel ist. Wirkte recht locker und symapthisch und kontrolliert ein sehr interessantes Manaweseen, dass über einiges an Persönlichkeit zu verfügen scheint. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Adelaide Conroy - Unglaublich steife Novizin. Ich glaube sie denkt, die Welt geht unter, wenn man einen Moment die Formalität fallen lässt. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Olivia Bates - Eine wirklich nette, flexible und vor allem fleissige junge Frau und meine erste eigene Magieschülerin. Sie scheint mich ein wenig zu hoch zu loben, das gibt sicher irgendwann Probleme, aber wohl lieber solche Probleme als andere, nehme ich an. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Ivette von Schwarzburg - Etwas weltfremde, aber durchaus fleissige und hilfreiche Prinzessin. * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Alodi Ilthalaine - Ein netter und entspannter junger Mann, wenn auch glaube ich manchmal etwas zynisch. Vielleicht autrotz dalaraner Erziehung etwas tief in kämpferischen Ehrvorstellungen. Jetzt mit Olivia verlobt. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gifBild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Avery Cartwright, Galadriel Robins, Millard Margan, Simon Miller - Neue Novizen, die mich nur als "Magus Knobels" kennen und mich entsprechend behandelln. Ich verstehe warum viele Magier solche Probleme haben irgendeine Beziehung zu den Novizen zu haben, wenn sich beide Seiten derartig programmiert zueinander verhalten müssen. Mehr, wenn ich sie mal in entspannterer Situation erwische. Bekanntschaften: * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Ezzlin Sparkbite - Sehr nette und genügsame Gnomin mit faszinierendem Forschungsgebiet. Ihre herangehensweise an das Licht lässt mich manchmal wünschen ich hätte das auch gelernt. Und ehemalige Liebschaft und Partnerin. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Rachnel Galdafei - Sehr lebensfrohe ehemalige Kommilitonin und Freundin. Verlobte von Arcaynas. Nach einigen mysteriösen Vorfällen mit einem fragwürdigen Adelshaus hat sie die Akademie verlassen. Jetzt reist sie mit Merwyn forschend durch Kalimdor. Vielleicht steht ihr das besser als die stenge Akademie. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Liljane Boucher - Alchemistin und inzwischen ehemalige Kommilitonin. Intelligent und unterhaltsam mit spannendem Hintergrund. Wegen ihrer Probleme mit Autorität hat sie die Akademie verlassen und seitdem macht sie mir ein wenig Sorgen... sie muss teilweise wohl wirklich um ihren Lebensunterhalt kämpfen und sie ist zu stolz um hilfe anzunehmen. * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Merwyn McHannigan - Ehemaliger Kommilitone und kurze Zeit lang direkter Vorgesetzter in der Verwaltung. Freundschaftliche Beziehung, aber inzwischen vielleicht ein wenig entfremdet. Er hat jetzt die Akademie aufgegeben und forscht auf eigene Faust. Ich werde langsam ein wenig neidisch darauf. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Anastasia Barrymoore - Ehemals Novizin der Akademie. Immer ein wenig dramatisch und emotional, ich hatte immer Probleme mit ihr umzugehen. Ironischerweise ist das Verhältnis wohl besser geworden, seit sie Ärger mit der Akademie hat. Sagen wir ihr Drama ist nicht einfach unbegründet und sie kann jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Und das schließt mich mit ein. * Bild:IconSmall Draenei Female.gif Erelya - Draenei, "Lichtsprecherin" und wohl halbe Betrügerin mit fragwürdigen Motiven. Ich weiß nicht was sie will, sie war monatelang zu allen Novizen nett und freundlich und hatte ein offenes Ohr, aber ich verstehe die Gefahr. Auslöser für die Trennung von Liljane und Anastasia von der Akademie. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Betty- Schwester von Liljane, auch Jahrmarktsalchemistin und etwas anzüglich. Wirkt nett. * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Mexa - Nett, immer ehrlich bemüht und hartnäckig. Sie wohnt jetzt wohl in der Hausgemeinschaft in Eisenschmiede. Leider kenne ich sie nicht besonders gut, ich sollte wieder die Stammtische einführen. * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Dahlia Blitzbogen - Diese junge Gnomin steckte 20 Jahre im Körper einer Blume und hat offenbar Erfahrungen von da mitgebracht. Es ist interessant zu sehen, wie sie die verschiedenen Perspektiven wieder vereint. Ich sollte mal wieder nach ihr fragen. * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Linny Lot - Kurzweilige Partnerin, gnomischer Paladin und Armeeoffizierin mit Helferkomplex * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Niffin Sprungschnalle - Anführer seiner kleinen Gnomenmeute und eine Art Vorgesetzter für Ezzlin. Recht labil, unter Druck rücksichtslos und vermutlich ein egfährliches Vorbild... * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Silly Glitzerblech - Liix, Silly, wie auch immer, um sie herum wird alles schwierig. Sie kann sicher nicht dafür und wirkte eigentlich recht nett, aber ich fürchte sie hat ihren Ärger vor ein Haus gebracht, dass ihm weder gerecht werden noch meiden kann... * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Lilly Fluxlicht - Ein nettes und eifriges Mädchen. Ich glaube sie wird ein wenig zu sehr mit häuslichen Problemen konfrontiert und versucht zuhause immer weniger aufzufallen... * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Zinni Fluxlicht - Ehemalige Pyromanin und ehemalige Kommilitonin mit offenbar bewegterer Vergangenheit mit einigen...Fehlern. Wenn sie das nur nicht so sehr auf der Zunge tragen würde...dass man ihr irgendwann die Magie verbietet war leider absehbar * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Balinde Silberstahl - Zwergischer Paladin und jetzt wohl wieder an irgendeiner neuen Front. Freundlich, herzlich und kontaktfreudig, wenn auch oft ein wenig unflexibel. Aber das gehört bei Zwergen wohl dazu. Seid sie ihre Hand verloren hat mache ich mir etwas Sorgen um sie. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lennaye Daidannen - Sehr freundliche Nachbarin mit für einen Paladin erfrischend liberalen Ansichten. * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Fionur Berrigan - Lennayes Partner, anscheinend. Irgendwie grummelig. Vergangene Bekanntschaften: * Bild:IconSmall HighElf Female.gif Tirana Sonnensturm - Hochelfe und anscheinend sowas wie eine Soldatin. Nicht viel Grundlage zum kennen lernen. * Bild:IconSmall HalfElf Female.gif Erzmagierin Rosemarie Adelheid Gräfin Sonnenglanz - Ehemalige Mentorin. Deutlich gelassener als man manchmal meinen würde, wenn auch sehr genau, was eine angemessene Sprache angeht. Jetzt wohl bei den Kirin Tor. * Bild:IconSmall_HighElf_Male.gif Erzmagier Quithas Sonnenglanz - Abteilungsleiter. Kaum mal zum Gespräch gekommen, irgendwie unnahbar. Jetzt wohl auch in Dalaran. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Adelise Rainfield - Junge gilnearische Magierin. Sehr offen, auch zu Novizen und offenbar mit interessanten Forschungen beschäftigt. Sie ist wohl auch eher auf der theoretischen Seite. Inzwischen wieder in Gilneas. * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Trinsy Arkanknall † - Ehemalige Magierin an der Akademie und regelmäßige Stammtischbesucherin. Sehr wechselhaftes Verhältnis zwischen Freundschaft und Abneigung. Inzwischen Verstorben. * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Lara Feuerkabel - Häufige Stammtischbesucherin. Nett aber sehr provokant.Inzwischen wohl an einer waffentechnischen Hochschule in Gnomeregan oder so ähnlich. * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Vizzlebik Kesselknall Recht regelmäßiger Stammtischbesucher, Magier und Ex-Soldat mit spannender Forschung aus Pandaria * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Gwyra Schattenrad - Zusammen mit dem mechanischem Eichhörnchen Mister Drehschraubsel recht regelmäßige Stammtischbesucherin, sehr zurückhaltend was privates angeht. * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Alethan Meldren - Das Bestiarium ist ein interessantes Thema, aber darüber hinaus auch weniger Kontakt gehabt. * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Erzmagier von Wendasburg - Der Übergangsleiter der Abteilung... selten so einen unangenehmen Menschen erlebt, der all die Unsinnigeren Sitten besonders hoch und ihren Sinn besonders gering zu schätzen scheint. * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Incanus Deollyn - Ehemaliger Kommilitone. Ich glaube er ist ein wenig zu sehr Spaßvogel für sein wohlergehen. * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Dauphine Montespan - Nette Kommilitionin und gute Köchin. Vielleicht ein wenig zu fokussiert auf Regeln. * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Lucy Sparkdrive - Schüchternes, vorsichtiges und sehr kreatives Mädchen. Ich bekomme leider nicht mehr viel mit, was sie tut, seit ich sie zurückweisen musste. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Laleh "Lee" LeChuck - Bekanntschaft aus Sturmwind, Abenteuergefährtin und Freundin. * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Ethan - Lennayes ehemaliger Schüler, anscheinend mit bewegter Geschichte, aber wohl wieder auf den Beinen. * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Kalwyn - Netter Junge aus Lees Umfeld. * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Conradt Caverion von Lahire zu Silberwoge †- Ehemaliger Kommilitone. Irgendwie etwas steif und sehr religiös. Auf einer Schiffsreise verschollen. * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Lady Melisent Netherraunen - Gesandte der Hochgeborenen an der Akademie. Ein wenig schwer, sich ihr anzunähern, auch wenn sie eigentlich immer freundlich und höflich war. Vielleicht ist es die Vorstellung dieses alters...und vielleicht der Macht, die das bedeuten könnte. Aussagen von und über Nevex "Nevex ist einer der sachlichsten Gnome die ich kenne und unglaublich kompetent auf vielen Gebieten, außerdem stets freundlich und hilfsbereit. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob er Angst vor Frauen hat oder vor allen Personen. Jedenfalls will er es immer allen Recht machen und schafft es daher nur schwer, seinen eigenen Kopf durchzusetzen. Das macht es auch schwierig zu erkennen, was er wirklich denkt. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, warum sich Linny Lot ausgerechnet ihn als Lebenspartner ausgesucht hat. Er muss wohl noch versteckte Talente haben." - Lara Feuerkabel "Von Nevex kann man viel über Themen lernen, die ihn interessieren, ganz besonders natürlich Gnome und Magie. Es ist immer wieder erhellend und gleichermaßen herausfordernd mit ihm zu diskutieren. In jedem Fall mag ich unsere Gespräche nicht missen, auch wenn die Zeit dafür oftmals fehlt. Manchmal kommt es mir so vor als würde er mit seiner analytischen Art seine Schüchternheit überspielen. Außerdem scheint er mir sehr uneigennützig und zurückhaltend im Vergleich zu anderen Gnomen, die ich kennenlernen durfte. Bleib so wie Du bist, Nevex. Vergiss nur nicht auf Dich selbst zu achten." - Lennaye Daidannen "Wer? Das ist ein Gnom? Frischt meine Erinnerung mehr auf, die meisten Gnome find ich unausstehlich. Ah der, den kenn ich flüchtig. Der hat bei nem Lehrlingsaustausch mitgemacht. Aber nach dem ersten Tag oder so gab er schon auf. Wen ihr mich fragt, dass ist ein Weichei. Aus dem wird kaum was vernüftiges werden.Außerdem scheint er Angst vor mir zu haben, warum nur? Guten Tag." - Rubinfürst Garam Siedefaust "Nevex? Ein sehr netter und aufstrebender Gnom und Novize. Er wird es sicher mal weit bringen. Ich denke allerdings, dass er zuviel arbeitet und zuwenig Kekse isst. Sowas kann nicht gesund sein! Ich werde ihm mal welche backen. Ich muss auch unbedingt wieder zu seinem Gnomenstammtisch!" - Louiza Manakeks '' ''"Auch wenn wir das als Kommilitonen danach hoffentlich anders machen können, muss ich für dieses Gespräch wohl auf den üblichen sinnlosen Förmlichkeiten wie einer Anrede meiner singulären Person im Plural bestehen und so, vermutlich um die Situation so unangenehm wie möglich für beide Seiten zu machen.. ähm, aber mit der neuen Führung wollte man da wohl lieber nicht zuviel experimentieren." - Nevex beim Führen eines Bewerbungsgespräches '' ''"WEISSAGUNGSMAGIER?!" - Dwick Wechselvolt "Alle Gnome bauen Dinge, außer Nevex, der kann zaubern." - Dahlia Blitzbogen "Nevex ist einer der wissbegierigsten und... liebsten Gnome, die ich kenne. Er hat alles Glück dieser Welt verdient. Ich hoffe er findet es, nun wo er nicht mehr so tief mit in den Schwierigkeiten steckt, die meinen Freunden und mir zu folgen scheinen. Nicht, uhm, dass wir -deswegen- ... Vergesst es. Sagen wir einfach, Nevex hat das Beste in mir hervorgebracht, und ich bereue keine Sekunde davon. Außerdem kann ich mit 'uns' angeben, sowie er ein berühmter Gelehrter geworden ist!" - Ezzlin Sparkbite "Ich möchte ganz ehrlich mit dir sein, lieber Freund. Bei Nevex handelt es sich um einen aufrichtigen, wissbegierigen, gar vorbildlich auftretenden jungen Mann. Nichts desto trotz kann mir seine schier unbegrenzte Neugierde hin und wieder auf meinen lichterfüllten Geist schlagen. Dies ändert allerdings rein gar nichts daran, dass ich ihn einen wohlgeschätzten Freund nenne. Glücklicherweise hat er nun den Entschluss gefasst, jene engstirnigen, sturmwindschen Magier hinter sich zu lassen. Ich werde mich ihm mit Freuden annehmen." - Logipp Hopetech "Nevex ist sowas wie ein Ehrenankly. Du weißt schon, Anklys, die eigentlich keine Anklys sind, zumindest nicht auf Basis von Blutsverwandschaft. Da für die nicht die typischen Regeln gelten, nenne ich ihn auch Nankly - "N"evex plus Ankly. Das hat er sich auch redlich verdient, nicht wahr? Immerhin ist er ein echt liebenswerter Mann, obwohl er mir manchmal fast ein bisschen zu weich ist. Ich verspüre gleichzeitig den Drang, ihm gegen die Schulter zu boxen und ihn zu beschützen - beschütze ich ihn also vor mir selbst, indem ich ihm nicht gegen die Schulter boxe? Huh. Jedenfalls mag ich ihn wirklich sehr gerne. Wurde auch Zeit, dass er seine Weicheifreundin losgeworden ist. Falls ich sie mal sehe, breche ich ihr die Nase." - Wankly Gearfist Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Gnome (Spieler) Kategorie:Magier (Spieler)